Edward
by A Poisoned Aishiteru
Summary: A/U. I was terrified to look at the answer that had already been proven to me twice, and as I gathered enough gusto to lift my arm high enough so I could stare straight at it, I could only curse. MPreg. Roy/Ed. Based off the movie Juno.
1. Little Pink Plus

Hey ya'll.

So this idea came while watching, yup you guessed it, Juno.

**Title:** Edward  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** T, for cursing and suggestive situations  
**Based off of:** Juno  
- And yes, I did rip off some lines from the movie. Sue me.  
**Summary:**I was terrified to look at the answer that had already been proven to me twice, and as I gathered enough gusto  
to lift my arm high enough so I could stare straight at it, I could only curse.

Oh, and this sorry wasn't beta-ed. (: So sorry for the mistakes and what not.

Expect the next chapter tomorrow, but for now, please enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Edward**

---

_I. Little Pink Plus_

_-_

I took another swig of the water jug, sighing as I looked back into the gallon to realize it was almost gone. Of course, it had been almost my fourth one for the day, but I needed to make sure that I could produce enough pee to use on that ungrateful stick. For the third time today, might I add. And it always gave me the answer I was dreading, but that couldn't be my fault. I had been thinking of suing the store, because of its ineffective pee sticks, but I'd save it for another day when I found some other convenience store I liked more than that one.

Taking a step to the right from where I stopped, I began on the trek back towards the shop. But that meant one thing, and I knew I'd have to face it sooner or later, especially since I was too lazy to go through the backyards. And just as if I had been physic, there it appeared. Right on the front lawn, since he had told me they were getting rid of this wonderful piece of furniture yesterday. Lifting up the gallon of water and taking another drink, I stared at the beige plush chair for a longing second, remembering back to that moment.

--

_I looked down nervously, anywhere but those piercing coal-colored eyes that I knew were making their way all over my body. Of course, I only was naked from the waist down at the moment to his full nakedness on the god chair in front of me. Hesitantly, I finally gathered enough courage to steal a glance upwards, and was immediately drawn into the haze of his gaze._

_Stepping forward, until I was right in front of him, I chuckled a bit, pure nervousness registering on my face and I knew he detected it by the way he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Using my knees, I straddled his legs, placing myself right on his lap. I still couldn't hold his gaze, and I was afraid that if I looked at him again, I'd chicken out. Not a lot of things could make me like this, but this man was probably the number one thing on my list of what could make me melt and scare me shitless in one look._

_Leaning forward, so my lips brushed against his ear and I could feel his do the same to me, he ventured out and made the first move by leaving a soft butterfly kiss right beside my lobe. _

"_I've wanted this for a really long time." He whispered, placing his lips back against the left side of my face, before he began a trail down to my collarbone. I know I couldn't win when he began to do these sort of things, so I gave in and let him do what he knew bes—_

--

A shrill whistle drew me from my trance, making my head whip to my left to look for the cause. An old woman was standing on the other lawn next to this one, holding a blow horn in one hand and a smug smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes in a grimace, as the old hag spoke up.

"Just makin' sure you ain't lost in some coke-induced trance, Elric." She barked, giving a raspy laugh that soon followed into a huge coughing fit for the woman. I'm sure she would've been some good looking lady seventy years ago, but now Mrs. Halligan was just an old chain smoker with fifteen cats and no grandchildren that put up with her enough to come and visit her. And hey, I wasn't about to volunteer to chat with her either, so I don't blame the children.

"Not coke, Mrs. H. You know there aren't any good dealers around here, though I'm sure I could come to you for any guidance about drugs if I needed to right? After leaving in this pit hole for a hundred years, I'm sure you've got a pretty good map of where the good ice is."

Mrs. Halligan gave one look at me, curling her lips up as if she was going to throw some snap attitude back, but instead decided against it as she shook her head and walked back towards her house. I stood looking at her for one more moment, before turning back towards the chair. Giving that heavenly piece of furniture a fleeting glance, I moseyed away and began back on the sidewalk towards the shop.

It didn't take long, like five minutes, before I reached the store. There were some teenagers outside talking that probably went to my school, but I wasn't that much of a social butterfly to go and talk to them. Finishing up the last of that gallon of water and chucking the bottle in the trash, I pushed the door open hard and went straight past the cashier with the small bell tinkling behind me.

"And isn't it the little pipsqueak. Back for another test? I'm sure that that shit hasn't changed in the last forty minutes since you've been here." The clerk snapped over towards me, looking odd in the bright yellow vest that he was required to wear. His dyed dark green locks appeared stricken and totally fake, though he kept insisting to me that it was his natural color.

"Yeah, but I think you're first two were defective. You should be happy that I'm not reporting you for fraud or void pregnancy tests." I replied, making a beeline to the tests that were made especially for men. Grabbing the first one that I saw, I turned on my heel, my blonde pony tail bumping against my back as I suddenly turned back around and headed towards the cashier. He was a weird one, probably someone actually hooked on illegal drugs that made him dye his hair and give him the street name of 'Envy'. He could call himself 'Cat Shit' for all I cared, as long as he didn't touch me or harass me with anything more than words.

As I reached for the key that opened the bathroom, Envy quickly snatched it out of my hand and held it up, out of my reaching point.

"Oh, that's funny." I mumbled, trying to reach over the counter with a side jump and grab it from the clearly taller and in control male.

"So, that's the third test today, right shrimp? No doubt about it; you're eggo is preggo." He said with a lippy attitude, that probably wouldn't be called lip to someone that hadn't spoken to this bastard before, but as a veteran to this convenience store, I could definitely tell it was lip. "Who knows? Make the 'Stang knocked you up twice. I hear that man fucks like an actual horse. Could be possible."

"How about you shut the trap, old man, and hand me the pee room key. I just drank my weight in water, and unless you want to be mopping up an accident, I'd give it here in the next ten seconds."

I could see him contemplating this thought, before he reluctantly handed over the key that I quickly pulled from his hand. Knowing exactly where to go, I headed back to the crappy lavatory just to hear Envy's voice trail after me. "You pay for that stick when you're done. Don't think it's yours just 'cause you pissed on it."

Rolling my eyes, I threw opened the door and locked it, just to be on the safe side. Unzipping my jeans and pulling them down along with my boxers, I decided to sit down for this one. The first one I stood up while trying to use the test. Needless to say, sitting down the second time was a much better idea. I opened the little yellow box, pulling out the stick that I had hoped I would never see, clearing my throat as I place down beneath me, inside the toilet bowl. It didn't take long, and soon enough it was over and the god-awful stick was on the sink counter as I pulled up my pants and was out and back in the store.

"So what's the result, boy? Positive or negative?" Envy immediately asked, as I casually leaned against the counter.

"Not ringing in yet." I answered simply, tracing my eyes over all the goodies on the counter, catching my gaze on a pack of some gummies. "But I'll take these too." I said, chucking them in front of the clerk, who followed the package until it fell right in front of him.

And after it seemed like eternity, I knew enough time had passed, but here's the thing. I was terrified to look at the answer that had already been proven to me twice, and as I gathered enough gusto to lift my arm high enough so I could stare straight at it, I could only curse. "Yup, there it is. That goddamn little pink plus sign."

Shaking it in my hand, I gazed towards Envy, who wore a blank face while satisfied eyes, which confused me. As I was about to speak, he interrupted. "You know that's not something typed on a computer. Can't be deleted or erased. One mistake that can't be undid, pipsqueak." And after that, only then did his lips move and make up into an amused face, probably enjoying every minute of my misery as I sighed, exasperated. Great, just peachy.

Paying for my stuff and saying goodbye to that bastard who I would've rather had just punched instead of waving at, I quickly made my way outside and dispensed the positive stick into the nearest trash bin. With a shake of my head, it all finally caught up to me. I was pregnant, and after three tests today, I wasn't doubting that bastard pink plus anymore.

Holy crap.

* * *

Reviews/comments feed the poor.

And by the poor, I mean me. (:

- Mazzie


	2. Admitting and a Favor

Probably the quickest I've ever updated. (:

Anyways, here is the second chapter. I forgot to mention last chapter, because I'm scatterbrained, that I made male pregnancy in this world, almost acceptable and normal as regular pregnancy. But it's subjective, as it will be mentioned in this chapter about the 'one in a gazillion' thing. Well, I've give a summary about how it works next chapter. (:

**Title:** Edward  
**Pairings:** Mainly Roy/Ed, with mentions of Al/Win in this chapter  
**Rating:**T, for cursing and suggestive situations  
**Based On:** Juno  
**A/N:**Fullmetal Alchemist and Juno don't belong to me. This idea to mix the two do, though.

No beta. Sorry for mistakes.

**

* * *

****Edward**

---

II. Admitting and a Favor

-

It was autumn, and it was getting colder and colder each day. I never really liked the cold, mainly because freezing to death never seemed something that turned me on, but I would probably rather it be chilly than bloody hot like it could get. I wasn't the biggest fan of wearing shorts, so my entire wardrobe mainly consisted of jeans, long sleeve shirts, and my red jacket. I had some other jackets, but my plain red zip-up was always my favorite. But now I only had a few months left until I couldn't wear it anymore until after the child was born. Man, a kid, it still made me cringe when I thought about it.

I shook my head briskly, before pulling out those peachy gummies I had purchased, ripping open the small plastic bag and grabbing a handful that I threw in my mouth. I chewed slowly, before feeling something in my mouth. Reaching up, I pulled one of my own blonde hairs from it, making a face as I flicked it away, but still went back to get another gummy a second later.

It didn't really take as long to get home as it took to get to the convenience store earlier, and I instantly cowered as I approached my two-story home. It was nothing much, painted some ugly blue on the outside with dark navy blue gutters and linings, with a large tree a bit to the right. The leaves were slowly fading to orange and yellow, and all the flowers from the garden beside the windows were losing their petals and drooping back into the soil.

But it wasn't the change in my front yard that had me taken back, it was now the fact that I had about telling my parents. The good thing was that my step-mom's and father's car were gone, but that also left up a new obstacle. My brother's bike was leaning against the garage, which I specifically remembered wasn't there when I left the house a few hours ago. Shit, I was not ready to face him yet, because I knew he probably already knew I was pregnant the day I came home after having the sex. He was just that perceptive of everyone, especially me for some reason.

I realized that I couldn't hide from him forever, so gathering all my courage I still had left, I climbed the two steps up to the walkway, before the three more steps that lead to the actual door. A wreath-type of thing was on the door, some rat-nest of wire and fake branches with even faker paper flowers and a bright red ribbon just to top it all together. The red stuck out against the entire house, and I swear if you stood three miles away, you could still see the ribbon on the door.

Hesitantly opening the door, I stuck my head inside the entry, glancing around for a second, before gradually slinking inside the whole way. Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I tiptoed away from the kitchen entry, not bothering to peek inside, since I knew the real challenge would be going past the game room, which was incidentally right next to the stairs.

I reached the stairs finally, jerking my arm up in success that I had actually made my way across the entire entry and onto the forsaken stairs. Taking my first step up was amazing and I was on a cloud for not getting caught. But as soon as I made it to the third, it squeaked. And when I was going for the fourth, I had the opening of the door to the game room, and suddenly the feeling of a presence behind me.

"Brother?" Alphonse spoke to me, as I slowly turned back, as if it was some agonizing pain to be looking over my shoulder his way. And it made it even more uncomfortable that his face was raised in a huge grin, his shaggy bronze hair flicking itself in front of his hazel eyes, which, incidentally, sparkled with the same emotion and that his smile said.

"He-Hey Al how was your day?" I said, finally twisting my body around, arm holding on to the banister as I stayed up on my fourth step that marked my victory before being caught. I fidgeted as I felt his eyes drawing themselves up and down, before I caught him gazing at me straight in the eye. It was almost eerie how he could tell something was different just by looking at me, and I couldn't hold his eyes because I was too afraid that I would break down and spill everything to him.

"Oh, it was okay, Ed, thanks. How was yours?"

"Uh… you know, same old. B-boring, regular Sunday."

He didn't look convinced for a moment, just kept looking at me with those keen hazel eyes, but I figured if I just stared at a place behind him, so it looked like I was gazing at him, then he would drop it. And a moment later, he did.

"Alright, brother. Um, dad said he'd be home later, so do you want to play a game or something."

"Oh, um, I was about to go talk to Winry, all, so rain check, alright?" I said, dropping my head as I saw his face immediately flush. My best friend and my brother had been off and on for the last three years, and they were currently off. The girl, who incidentally was older than both of us, was already a cougar for younger men and Al was swept away into the rush of the girl as half the population of our school was.

"Oh, alright, brother. Rain check. I'll hold you up to that." He smiled again, and dammit, I knew he was going to hold up to it. Giving him my best smile back with a nod, which was probably twenty times dimmer than Al's, I practically ran the rest of the ways up the stairs and into my bedroom, flipping on the lights, and slamming my door with a click of the lock.

Throwing my bag of gummies on my cluttered desk, I quickly unzipped my jacket and chucked it on the chair of the same table. Posters, pictures, and other random crap that I found on the ground or random events littered my wall, which mostly covered every piece so I could no longer see the once boring white paint. I had a window that I barely opened on the wall directly in front of me, closet to the left, and my bed was to my right.

Deciding that I might as well call her, because I would most likely be beat with household tools tomorrow if I didn't tell her the day I found out, I reached my cell phone that I had left when I gone out a few hours earlier. I hadn't wanted anyone to call me while I was finding out about my baby fate, so I opted for keeping it on my dresser and suffering from the voicemails I knew she would leave me for not picking up.

"Three missed calls, three voice mails, seventeen text messages…" I read off, not bothering to listen to the voice mails, as I immediately deleted them. I only saw the first two text messages, which were written in all caps and multiple exclamation points like I didn't know whatever she was sending me in cap lock wasn't already important.

Pressing _SEND, _I waited for the ringing to begin, and two rings later, her loud voice flooded through the speaker.

"EDWARD! Why didn't you answer your phone!?" My best friend, Winry Rockbell screamed through the receiver, so loud that I drew it away from my ear for a second, before hesitantly bringing it back when I was sure it was safe.

"Sorry, Win, I left my phone at home when I…um…" I stuttered, not able to get it out on the first take, and I heard her shuffle around on the other end, as if getting comfortable. After a few moments, I couldn't get prompted to start the conversation again, which thankfully Winry realized as her voice flooded back through receiver.

"Edward?"

"…I'm pregnant." I finally stammered out. "It's Roy's."

I could hear her shuffle again, as if she was sitting up from a laying position, before she basically screamed again.

"Pregnant? Are you sure? I mean, the chances of that are like one in a gazillion, and you just happen to have that chance?" It seemed nice here, but it came out a rush, with her voice rising on every syllable and word, as it got so screechy that I was sure her voice could probably shatter glass.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure after three pregnancy tests."

There was a pause.

"How did you even generate enough pee for three tests?"

"I just told you I'm pregnant and you're acting surprisingly humble."

Another pause.

"So, you're actually serious about this? No joke? Oh my god. Oh fuck, Edward, really? Isn't this the first time you and Roy actually had sex?"

"Yeah, and thanks for finally giving me a first class answer there."

"Soooo…" Winry began, and I heard her lying back down on the bed, probably contemplating as she worded her next thought out. She was never one to just think something, and then not tell the world. She thought it, and then the world would have to know, even if they really didn't want to know. "Are you going straight for abortion or what?"

"Ummm…" I let out, since that would be the first time I actually thought about having the baby taken out of me. "I think I'm going to talk to Roy first, before I decide it."

"You haven't told him?!" She yelled, bursting my eardrum. I had been getting to that, about actually figuring out a way to tell him, and I believed I had found the perfect way. But I needed another person, and thankfully Winry would do anything for me if I promised her a free slushie from the convenience store after we were done.

"No, not yet. I had to gather my thoughts before I even thought about getting the courage to tell him. But hey, Winry? I have a favor to ask."

After telling her the details, I could basically see her smiling through the phone line. "I'll see you in five." She said, quickly hanging up the phone as I snapped it shut, heading back over to my desk, grabbing my red jacket and ripping the door open and jetting back out.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews/comments feed the poor.

And of course, the poor still means me. I'm really poor. (:

-Mazzie


	3. Denial

Hey ya'll.

So this chapter was originally supposed to be the confession to Roy, but I felt that this needed to come before that scene. But it got too long, so the confession will be the beginning of the next chapter. Look for it tomorrow or the next day! Oh, and the reasoning for pregnancy in this world will be included then, since I wanted it to be stated in the same chapter as the whole confession. (:

**Title:** Edward  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Time:** AU  
**Based off:** Juno  
**Warnings:**Language, Situations, Mpreg, etc.

This chapter has not been beta-ed. Only spell check. Excuse the mistakes, please. (:

* * *

Edward

-

III. Denial

--

I took a giant sip of the large blue raspberry slushie, before sighing contently as it gave me a chill. They were cheap at a dollar twenty, and were well worth the money. They were the summertime drinks, where while those who could afford country club swimming time went to do whatever they did, andthose who basically couldn't give a damn about missing out on that headed down to 7-11 and picked themselves up a slushie. Good deal if I do say so myself.

I was sitting in the driver's seat of my busted up faded navy-colored van, with enough scratches andmarks on it that the damage was like a secondcoat of paint. I wasn't one for riding around in fancy-schmacy cars, since they would only remain pretty for about ten seconds. And I took pride in that fact.

On my right hand side was my right hand girl, my best friend Winry. She was a cougar for young men, even though she was only a few months my senior. She had never tried going after me, however. She said she knew I was going to be gay before I was, and somehow, she was correct. I watched her, sitting with her button down shirt wide upon, exposing her bra. It wasn't like I was looking, and if she wanted to get some chilly autumn air on her stomach, then by all means she can sit there naked for all I care.

"Ahhh…" I heard Winry exhale after taking a long sip. "Nothin' like a nice slush after all that work. Can't believe we moved that chair all on our own." She said, her eyes looking out the window to the lawn where our masterpiece sat, before she quickly swiveled back towards me. "Hey, ya gonna get video of his reaction for me?"

This almost had me sputtering out my slushie, though I regained myself frantically, turning to the side to stare wide-eyed at her.

She looked coolly at me, before realizing what she had said and shaking her hand to dismiss her earlier words. "No, no, not that reaction. I just wanted to see what he would look like when he saw all that work we did. Is this pregnancy thing already getting you paranoid?" Winry asked, taking a sip. "Sheesh if so, we've in for hell for the next nine months."

I glared at her, which didn't faze the girl at all, as she looked everywhere but me. I wasn't paranoid, was I? Nope, out of all the emotions I was experiencing, which trust me there was a truck load at the door right now, paranoia was one of the bottoms. But…wait…should I be paranoid? Oh, god, should I? Crap, I had never thought of being paranoid until now and now that I think about it… I'm screwed.

My face must've turned into seventeen different faces at once over the course of that one minute, because the next thing I knew was Winry looking at me worriedly. She had even put her slushie cup between her legs, leaving both her hands open for attention.

"Ed, honey, what's wrong?" I glanced shyly over, bringing my golden eyes to pierce hers. Her own eyes held something behind them, this strong and powerful feeling in herself and others, which I would give the world to feel right now. She could always bring out the best in people, and could find the emotions that people like me couldn't. One reason I thought she was one of the best I could've gotten on my doorstep.

And what's wrong? I had no idea myself.

"I'm not sure, Win, but I can't do this." I muttered quietly, hoping she couldn't hear. Unluckily, she did, announced by her jumping up in her seat with a "What!" loud enough for the block over to hear.

"What do you mean you can't do this? I'm sure it can't be that bad. It's Roy! I mean, at least it's not your parents yet. Or Al." She nodded, looking at me with a cocked grin knowing that she had the point. But even though this one should be the primitive telling, it would still mean I would have to admit it to him. Out loud. With just us. On a lawn.

"I guess you have a point, but…"

"But what?"

"I-I'm just…" I wasn't sure how to convey what I felt. "Scared? No, that's not exactly it. Afraid? Basically the same thing right?" I asked aloud, though not really searching for an answer.

"Edward, there's nothing to be afraid of when telling him. He's not gonna beat ya or anything." She said with a quirky smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm not scared telling him. I'm afraid of his reaction." I blew out a sigh, waiting a few moments before daring to speak again. "I don't want him to stop speaking to me because of our stupid mistake." Oh no. I could feel something boiling inside of me, threatening to spill out. I hope to god it was these awful hormones and I wasn't going soft.

"Edwar—"

"Hey, Winry, remember Maria and Denny, those two that graduated last year?" A nod. "Well, remember when we were freshmen and they were juniors, andthere was that rumor going around that Denny got Maria pregnant, but he denied it, even though it turned out to be his?" Another slow nod, as she encouraged me to continue. I could see she was clueless to where I was going with this.

"I don't want Roy to deny that this child is ours." My hand had unconsciously roamed to my stomach, gripping my sides hard as I sniffed to keep my eyes from filling. "He could beat, kick, spit, or do whatever he wants to me. He could leaveme for what it's worth. I just couldn't stand if he denied me and the baby." And like that, I felt the pure tears falling down and Winryquickly leaping over the seats so she was wrapping herself around me, trying to get me to calm down.

It was quiet for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"Do you want me to come with you to tell him?" She whispered, smoothing down my hair with her hand as she cooed sweetly.

I hiccupped when I tried to open my mouth, which made me and her burst into laughter. I don't recall ever crying in front of her, at least not to this extent. And Winry wasn't a big crier either, so I guess it marked a first in our relationship.

"N-n-no, its fine. I'll just suck it up and get it over with. Or maybe I could just wait six months, and just when he thinks I'm getting really fat, I could tell him it's a different growth."

This got her to laugh, and I was happy to find it wasn't sympathy to get me to shut up, but truly a pure Win laugh.

"Well, you just tell me directly afterwards what he says. If he does anything, I'll be sure to show him a piece of my mind, okay?" She promised, which made me nod into her shoulder, stifling another laugh at the thought of her finding and cornering Roy. That would be the thing to see.

I wasn't sure before if I was prepared, but now, it seems like I had motivation, plus a backup when it failed. I was happy, even if I was currently sitting in the arms of my best friend, slowly coming out of my sudden sob-fest like a fool. It reminded me just how glad I was to have this chick as my best frie--

"God, I hope this is from the hormones and you're not going soft."

"….Shut up. It's the hormones."

--nd. And sometimes I guess it was good that she could be god-awful blunt too when needed.

* * *

Comments/reviews/etc. appreciated!

Thanks for reading.

-Mazzie


	4. Confession

Hey guys, what's up? Okay show of hands: who thought this story was never going to be updated again? *raises hand* Yeah, I'll admit it. This story began while I was high off of the spores of Juno-euphoria and once I came down from that high, it just... I dunno stayed in the back of my mind. Well I just got some inspiration today and thought I'd give this a little try. I realized that this story has an almost different style from some of my works right now, so I hope its reasonably okay compared to the first few chapters.

Anyway, I don't own anything. Not FMA nor the inspiration for this fic: the movie Juno. If you haven't seen that movie, then go right now to Netflix or Blockbuster or whatever you do and watch it. It's amazing, haha.

Let's see... This is mainly rated for swearing and pregnant-orientated themes. Also spoilers for this month's issue of Better Homes and Gardens.

Oh and no beta. Spellcheck only but you know how much of a bitch that is sometimes.

* * *

IV. Confession

He sighed, rolling over to whack the alarm clock that was going off for the sixth time this morning. He wasn't a morning person, but he knew he had to push himself up and get ready because if he skipped out on dryland one more time, he would get a talking to. Just because he was co-captain didn't mean he could always skip out while the others ran their asses off. Or at least that's what his co-captain best friend Maes said.

He would rather just have them run around in the freezing morning weather, and sneak in the group just before they reached the school, like he had been running all along. Seemed pretty sweet to him, and he had done it a few times already. But the thing with doing it multiple times, especially many times in a row, people tend to catch on. And Maes did.

So with a heavy yawn and stretch he rolled himself over, right into a sitting position, feet squared on the hard-paneled floor. He raked a hand through the this-way-and-that midnight black hair, arching his back forward a bit to get the kinks out before standing up.

After a quick shower, he stood in front of his bedroom mirror attached to the dresser, which only showed about from mid-torso up. He had taken the time to put on boxers and a pair of his school-issued jersey shorts, usually used for P.E. They were pretty easy to move in, so they made the whole team wear them when they went running. Or at least something blue.

His school colors were red and blue, and since they didn't want to get beat up wearing red shorts, the young man opted for wearing the blue ones. And even though he wanted to get Maes to agree to make all the other members wear red, so they could be distinguished as the top dogs, the actual coach didn't want that, so he stepped in and made the actual dress code, no matter how many times he bragged and told people he made it himself.

Swimming all year always helped him stay in shape, which was good for both the men and women, since he did swing both ways. People were convinced it was for his rep, since he recently started acting the same flirtatious way to other guys just as he did to women, but it wasn't true.

It was just so he could get specifically close to one very special person, the person he had just gotten to go all the way with a few weeks back… Sure, he and the other guy had been friends for years, probably one of the best after Maes for him, and even if he felt this way for him, the dark haired male knew he could never do anything just out of blue.

So one reason to start opening himself up for either gender. It never went anywhere usually, no matter the person, but he felt good about it this time. Lifting his arms to apply that especially needed layer of deodorant, he then turned to his bed and pulled on the shirt. It was blue with red strips on the sleeves, and a giant bird in the middle: their mascot, the Phoenix.

It wasn't the most flattering of outfits, but shrinking the shirt so it was much smaller and already looking like he did, he was never worried about how he looked in it. Or looked to people.

With a simple comb straight through his black hair and a fleeting coal-colored gaze at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his swim bag and headed down the stairs. He lived at the house with his mother, and she went to work early so she could be home late, convinced that it would stop him from doing bad things. It was all in vain, as he told her many times, but she was persistent.

Walking into the kitchen Roy made a beeline for the pantry where he knew those Powerade bars that he always convinced his mother to buy were nestled. She had tried one once and nearly gagged, swearing never to buy them again.

Roy convinced her they were for eating before he either ran or swam; he'd never admit to her he actually liked the things. Only the chocolate ones though. The other ones tasted like shit.

He grabbed the box, realizing there was only one left in there. Grumbling and throwing the box away he made a mental note to tell his mother to buy more next time she went to the store.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth, drumming his fingers against his leg as he tried to remember something that had slipped his mind. Ah! Rushing towards the fridge he threw it open and swiped a water bottle before unzipping his swim bag and placing it inside.

Nodding to himself with a smile to no one particular Roy went for the front door at the realization he was all set to go.

Throwing a look towards the clock he saw that the other boys would be running by just about now meaning he had timed it perfectly. Adding that notch to his ego, Roy flung the door open and… stopped, staring straight ahead at the person sitting contently on his lawn.

xXx

It wasn't a shock, seeing Edward sitting there, but more as to what was surrounding him. He was sitting in the old chair that his parents had just thrown out the day before, feet propped unceremoniously up on a worn-out foot stool. He recognized that the stool belonged to Mrs. Halligan, his neighbor who used it so her "bunions wouldn't swell up while she kept hooligans off her front lawn". Or she would scream at younger kids whenever they ventured a bit too far and close for their own well-being.

An empty book basket rested beside the chair, along with a lamp stand to the right of the blond, gold painting chipping off in heaps around the base. There was a bulb screwed on top but no lamp shade, though it wouldn't matter; all it would hide would be a fixture that lost its juice ages ago.

There was a mat down underneath the chair, completing the ensemble. Only then he could glance at Edward, who was reading a copy of 'Better Homes and Gardens', chewing on an empty cigarette holder. You know, like the one Cruella de Vil has in 101 Dalmatians?

Roy couldn't help but crook his head, curious like an owl, when he looked upon the blond. Sure, his friend was a strange one, only to be excused because of his proceeding family, but he'd never seen anything like that. Edward didn't even look up at Roy's arrival, though Roy knew he heard the door open. He just flipped through the pages of BHG, 'hmph-ing' at some things while other choices had him frowning in distaste. How the blond knew anything about spicing up bedrooms or keeping up a garden was beyond him.

It was strange how he was just thinking about this guy inside, and there he was, sitting on his front lawn like it was a normal ritual to do. The only sound lingering between them was a flipping of pages, Roy waiting for the inevitable of whatever Edward wanted to say; there was obviously a reason he was skewered on his front lawn.

"Edwa—"

"Have you ever read BH and G, Roy? It sure is interesting. Tells you how cook, do crafts, garden, and decorate your home." Edward looked up, clicking the holder between his teeth as he grabbed Roy's eye before glancing back down. "Look at this article here! How to 'Perk Up Your Patio'!" He exclaimed, smacking the paper with one of his hands. "Man, maybe I should leave this for Debbie and she'll get the hint to stop putting a gazillion lawn gnomes in her yard…"

Roy rolled his eyes at the comment, deciding against opening his mouth against it. His mother was overly obsessed with lawn furniture, including those gnomes that supposedly came alive at night. Edward had teased him at first about it, but now he made his every mission to get his mother off of that lifeline and into something healthier. Such as… perking up their patio?

"Edward, not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there a reason you set up a living area on my front porch? And I swear we threw that chair out yesterday. Did you, eh, did you fish that out of the dumpster?" Roy asked, staring straight at the smaller blond man who was simply ignoring him all he could.

"No, I didn't fish it out of the dumpster, Roy." He firmly stated, finally peeking up from above the magazine. Roy let out a breath of relief. "We found it next to the dumpster." Edward's simple answer and eyes back down to the gardening articles.

"Edward…" Roy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "There was a reason we threw that out you know. It was old and covered in stains that my mom didn't want to pay to clean. Plus I thought the last time we used it was a great finale for that piece of shit." He smiled as Edward's cheeks began to flush at the comment, the blond coughing and trying to sternly play it off.

Yes, that was the old chair where the magic had happened how many weeks ago it had been. Where he left it all on the line, where he revealed the true reasons for his bisexuality and where he let Edward know that he was the one for it all. They hadn't really spoken about it, just subtle hints and drops here and there. It wasn't even brought up when the chair was thrown out yesterday, but it obviously didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"Yeah," He agreed, absently running a hand on the arm of the chair, "But I just thought that maybe it would be convenient and full circle to have it here." Edward's eyes were still downcast, though they quickly darted up when Roy asked, "What? What convenience does it make that now I just have to tug it back to the dumpster when I get home this afternoon?" He tried to make a joke but it rolled right off of Edward. Roy noticed the golden eyes weren't as bright as they usually were; he looked troubled.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Roy's eyes widened at the confession, his mouth slowly opening though he quickly realized it and closed his trap. Edward was fingering the cigarette holder, glancing everywhere else before he settled on Roy, letting it sink in.

"Whaa… what?" He couldn't think of anything better to fucking say? Roy screamed at himself mentally, though even his subconscious was shocked by the confession. He never thought, not in a million years, that they would have to worry about this. There was only one other male that had carried at their school in the past three years… What were the odds?

He had thought about protection that day, but perhaps the pure obscurity of him thinking that it was nearly impossible had driven him to forget about using a condom.

"You… you're pregnant? Are you sure?"

Edward nodded once, features grave. Roy swallowed, licking his lips as he nodded back. And just like that, a thunderous sound was heard, approaching down the sidewalk. Roy lifted his head slowly, glancing up in time to a group of blue and red clad boys run by without a second thought. Only one stopped, the bespectacled young man at the end of the group, though he was still shifting from foot to foot. "Oi, Roy!" Maes called, and then stopped.

Roy felt his friend take him his appearance, physically ready to go but pausing at the look at his face. Exactly what did his face resemble? Did he see the horror in his eyes, not at the confession but the result? Or perhaps the worry and overall confusion of it all? That's what he was feeling all right. Maes then darted over to the chair, bending his body to lean over and see that it was indeed Edward sitting there. "Uhm, well I see you two are talking so I'll just, uh, see you at school, Roy." He bid, before jogging off, peering back every so often until he was out of sight.

Roy didn't even turn to wave goodbye. He just looked at Edward who was, for the first time, keeping all eyes on him.

"So, uh, what are you going to do about it?" An instant later, he realized it was the wrong thing to say. Edward scrunched up his face, threw the magazine to the ground and stood up angrily, glaring at Roy.

"I didn't think you were going to be like everyone else, throwing the responsibility on me alone. You know what, fuck you Roy Mustang. You can figure out that shit yourself and go on living like this never happened." Edward yelled, turning at once to storm off of the front lawn.

"Edward, wait!" Roy called, beginning to stumble down the porch. But Edward raised a hand, silencing and stopping him. He didn't answer for several minutes, his back to Roy as everything lingered between them. As them as a whole lingered between the two sides.

"Don't. Just don't, Roy. I'll take care of it. You won't have to think about it ever again."

"Come on, Edward, you know I didn't mean it like that." His voice dropping, but Edward only shook his head vigorously.

"It's okay, Roy." No its not. "I'll see you at school." And with that exited the yard, leaving Roy with the haunting echo of the cracking and tears he heard in his voice.

xXx

Roy had decided against trying to catch up with his team to finish dryland, changing his clothes then heading straight to school. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head. How much of an idiot he had been! He didn't mean to say that; it was just an automatic response. Of course he wouldn't just let Edward deal with it himself… would he?

No. He wouldn't. He lo—liked Edward way too much to do that to him. Even if the thought of a baby scared the shit out of him.

As he entered the school grounds the back way, where the track field and pool resided, there stood the person he least wanted to see at the moment. And she looked absolutely _pissed_.

"Roy Mustang!" Winry immediately screeched when she saw him, unfolding her arms and stomping over. It was a no-brainer that either Edward had told him in some way, shape, or form of what had just happened or she used those scary woman-senses and figured it out. Either way, he was screwed the second he stepped a foot on the school site.

"Winry, wait listen to m—Oof!" Roy wheezed, dropping like a sack of potatoes as he held on to the family jewels.

"You think just because you're fucking Mr. Hotstuff and popular that you can just play off Edward confessing something of that magnitude to you like it was the weather! Well even if he isn't going to do anything about it, I am!" She screamed, as Roy tried to hold up a hand and settle her down. They were beginning to draw a crowd.

"Win-Winry it wasn't like that! I didn't mean it!" Roy choked out. Damn that girl could kick and had great aim.

"Yeah, just admitting it because you're getting your ass kicked by a girl."Winry scoffed, not buying it for a second. "Like you'll admit you really want him to have the kid once I tell you he wasn't even going to tell you before he had the abortion done. Because you just think everyone's gonna drop on their knees and feel sorry for you because you finally knocked someone up. Well get real, Mustang! This is reality."

But Roy stopped at her words long before. Edward wasn't even going to tell him about the pregnancy? "He wasn't… he didn't plan on telling me?" Winry stopped, glancing down at him without a trace of the glare on her face. Was he really leaving his emotions on his sleeve today or was he just getting easier to read? It seemed that first Maes knew something was up by just looking at his friend and now Edward's best friend? He figured this weird sensitivity thing was only supposed to be for the person carrying the baby.

"Uh, well maybe not exactly that. But he was really afraid to. Afraid you would REACT LIKE YOU DID!" Winry yelled, clubbing him over the head with her backpack. Roy winced, grabbing for his head as he backed away. After a moment he finally stood up, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't fucking mean it! It just slipped out and he ran off. I didn't even get to tell him that if he didn't want to have the baby, then that was his business and if he wants to have it, then he should go for it! You want to fucking know why?" He stopped, gathering his breath staring straight at the blonde girl who nodded mutely for him to continue, arms at kimbo to be ready to smack him again.

"Because I'll be there for him no matter what he decides." Roy said, breathing out before preparing him for the kick to the nuts or bag to the head that never came. Glancing up, he saw that Winry was looking at him in an almost soft way, though it still resembled a wolf grinning at a fellow one right before it ripped the other's head off.

"Good. I don't have to kill your ass now." She added starkly, nodding her head in triumph that the answer came out.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that too. Well, uh, is Edward even at school yet?" Winry smiled at the question, before taking a step forward to which Roy retreated one back. Out of caution for his bodily appendages of course. Winry rolled her eyes at the movement, springing forward and snatching a handful of Roy's sleeve.

"Come on, Romeo," She stated, dragging him along, Roy letting her lead the way.

* * *

Any reviews/comments are always very much appreciated.

xo Mazzie


End file.
